A Light in the Dark
by silentring
Summary: What's yours is mine...or is it? [RikuSora and AxelRoxas]


An idea thrown around, part one of I don't know how many, isn't that exciting! Kidding...but seriously if you get through this pilot chapter, press the handy review button. It's an awesome thing...even if it's been acting a little weird lately...?

Onto the Sora x Riku and Axel x Roxas...and Sora x Roxas and Axel x Riku...and...whatever other combination...it will hopefully make sense as you read it...for further reference, check out the author's note at the end!

p.s. warning: slash...duh, as if the pairings weren't enough, I feel the need to put this disclaimer here too?

Yuki: Yeah, no point really

Riyu: ...oh just...shush.

**A Light in the Dark  
I**

**

* * *

**

The waves lapped around his ankles, rippling out like slivers of silver in the moonlight. He sighed. Destiny Islands...when did he think he'd ever have been able to return here? Sora wasn't certain all of him had ever believed he truly would. It had been so very long.

All the fighting...

Hands clenched at his sides and his body tensed, rigid not just from the abnormally cool breeze skimming across the shoreline, mostly from the images...the thoughts...the fears. Three weeks had gone by since he and Riku had returned, one week since they'd found the message from the King. His heart twisted unpleasantly and as another sigh escaped him, Sora let himself sit in the shallow water, knees pulled to his chest. There was something deeply soothing about the feeling of liquid motion around him when he knew he himself remained completely still...something surreal. It was...familiar, the way he'd often felt traveling through all of the worlds in search of Riku and Kairi, in search of his heart.

Eyes focusing on the water in front of him, slowly the moonlit curves began to reveal two blue eyes, but they were not his own...and then a soft half-smile...and then an unmistakable head of unruly blond hair...

Alarmed, Sora kicked at the water, splashing it everywhere, shaking his head.

He kept seeing _him_...hearing _him_...feeling _him_.

It was...frightening.

_Why are you running from me?_

Sora snapped his head around, searching for the source of the voice...that disconcertingly familiar voice.

"Where are you?"

_I am you. You can't run from me. I am you._

"No you're not...Roxas," Sora stood, the sea dripping from his skin and clothes as he inhaled the heavy air. "We're different...you and I."

_I want my own life._

"But this one belongs to me!" Shaking, Sora spun and began to pace wildly for lack of a better idea of what to do. His voice had risen remarkably in volume and it rang through the empty space, bouncing off the ripples of ocean around his feet.

_I want my own life...Sora...you understand...I want it..._

And again, as it had been happening since they'd come home...Sora felt it...otherworldly blue eyes probing his soul...a weight in his chest...the presence of nothing. A shiver ran through him and he rubbed his arms to remind them that circulation was a good thing and he tried to still the rapid off-beat of his heart. His stomach was turning though and his head ached and he felt the earth betray him as it heaved and he lost his balance, slipping in the shallows onto his hands and knees.

"Ah..." one hand lay as a brace against the wet sand just beneath the waterline; the other firmly pressed itself against his forehead. "Stop it Roxas..."

_Please_.

"I...I would, but...it...I can't," Sora forced his eyes open to stare once again down at the strange reflection of his other self.

_Are you going to ignore me?_

"No. Of course not, I—" he stopped short as the image of Roxas disappeared. Brow furrowed, Sora stood and began to turn around when he felt a hand on his shoulder...a real hand...or it felt like one. Freezing as if time itself had imposed immobility on him, the brunet found he could only wait as an arm looped around his shoulders...a warm arm of slightly tanned flesh and a hand hung limply over his shoulder...with two familiar decorations on two of the fingers. Licking his dry lips, knowing they'd probably be cracked in the morning, Sora opened his mouth to speak only to have it covered with the familiar hand.

"Hi _other_," was the softest whisper and the hand slowly left Sora's mouth.

"H-how did you...?" Sora couldn't finish as fingers trailed the sensitive curve of his neck, down over his shoulder, his arm, gliding over his side.

"So," the voice was suddenly casual even as Sora felt lips brush his nape with the same irreverence. He struggled. But something was holding him back...more than just the arms around him...maybe because it was always most difficult to fight one's self...maybe for another reason.

"Stop that!" Sora hissed, feelings conflicted as hands slid expertly underneath his shirt, memorizing every muscle and scar the keyblade master had earned over the years. "Y-you're _me_!" His voice was scandalized at the least, but mostly with himself. Teeth grazed his earlobe and dragged across his flesh, down the side of his neck to the slope of his shoulder, pulling at the loose collar of the cotton shirt.

"So..." the voice said again and then, "Why don't you tell him?" The lips pressed into the curve of his neck and hot breath whispered across the moist flesh as the voice continued, "I mean, how long do you think you can keep such a secret?"

"W-what are y-you...ah!" Sora involuntarily let his head fall back and gritted his teeth as the curious lips suckled and blew against the side of his throat and one hand teased along the drawstring line of Sora's shorts.

"I mean I'm just asking because...I never told him...I figured one of us should...right..._other_?" His blood was hot and his skin felt like it was blushing to match as Sora felt the hands now generously gliding over his torso again, fingernails dragging in lazy, teasing lines, tearing hitched breath from the boy.

"What are you talking about?" Sora managed to say without his voice breaking from the increasingly arousing and disturbing movements.

"You know." Sora could feel Roxas smile as his lips once again marked his nape, harsher this time, slightly biting against the skin there. And then in a startlingly more tender motion, one hand brushed gently over his cheek, tracing his jaw, sliding over and down his throat...

"G-get away!" Sora tried to get free from the arms securing him in place, feet long since covered in sand by the incoming and outgoing wavelets.

"You can't get away from me, other. I _am_ you, remember? And _he_ can't either..." this whisper drifted like powdered ice against Sora's ear and while one hand now clutched almost painfully to his shoulder, the other fisted in his hair, forcing his head back toward the voice.

"Stop...hurts..." Sora bit out and the hand released his hair, both arms coming to circle around his waist, pulling him hard against an unmistakably solid body behind him. In spite of himself Sora's breath broke in a gasp at the contact. The warmth of a chin resting on his shoulder prompted Sora to try and look back again only to be met with those devious lips from before, crashing down on his own...forcing themselves upon his own...

"I know," was the murmur into his mouth before all sensation left him.

* * *

Sora found himself with water in his ears, back soaked, looking up at the moon hanging low in the night sky. 

_A...dream?_

Scrambling to a sitting position Sora let go a minor curse or two as he absently ran a hand through his hair and then stood, wringing the edge of his tee-shirt as best as he could.

_Roxas...stop it_, Sora thought desperately. He was starting to have difficulty telling what was real and what was a dream anymore.

_Tell him?_

Well Sora knew full well who his nobody had meant.

Transcendent aquamarine eyes...perfect moon glow skin...an almost eternally mocking voice and a smile to match...

Yes Sora knew who Roxas meant.

But...

"It's not so easy," he frowned, walking up the shore slowly. The dry sand felt prickly against his feet but the sensation was welcome, a very clear contrast to his previous...feelings. Remembering his dream—or was it?—Sora blushed and rubbed at his cheeks fiercely. Pausing, Sora cast a glance toward the dock a little down the way and back toward his home...

Well.

The dock was a good place to think, as good a place as any that is.

Shuffling his feet as he went Sora crossed his arms in concentration. He didn't even have to look as he hopped up onto the dock, moving to sit on the edge. This place, he'd memorized it. After all, he'd spent many days on it, just sitting, fantasizing with Riku about all the grand adventures they would have, the worlds they would see, the people they would meet. It was their spot.

Riku...

A smile so slight it was almost invisible graced Sora's lips.

How many times had he dreamt he'd never see those spellbinding eyes again, except in his nightmares? How many times had he not been able to sleep long enough to even have those dreams because that steady, deep voice was caught in his mind? How many times had he imagined Riku leaning in a little closer when he ruffled his hair or poked him in the chest...just a little closer...close enough to...to...

But no.

Best friends, right?

Sora didn't want to risk that...ever. They'd been through too much and...even though he had a feeling that maybe Riku knew a little more about his love for him than he let on, just confessing was out of the question...it had to be. Riku, Sora recognized, was just starting now to settle back in with the others they'd left behind so long ago...Selphie, Tidus, Wakka...and of course, Kairi.

_Hey Sora? Don't ever change._

She'd said that to him, standing on this same dock...it seemed forever ago.

But he had changed. He had.

And in ways he wasn't certain he was comfortable with...the heat that pooled in his stomach came as often as the blush did, which was far too often for Sora's liking. It didn't help that Riku had, since returning, loosened up ever so slightly and gone back to teasing him mercilessly, holding him in a headlock, and so on. All of which, normally, would have been fine except...

His fingers...his skin...his breath...his smell...

They were like four different forms of addiction, Riku-centric.

Rubbing his temples, letting his eyes shut slowly, Sora inhaled deeply, exhaled, and sighed. He seemed to be doing a lot of that lately. But with every waking minute being plagued by his increasing affection and attraction to his best friend, and every dormant moment being permeated with Roxas...rest was something in the very, very distant horizon.

Rest...

A yawn poured forth, sounding more like a slight mewl as Sora stretched and leaned back on the dock, facing the starry sky, trying to trace familiar shapes in the light. The wood wasn't so uncomfortable after all, years of weather having worn it somewhat supple and not quite as splintery as its first constructed form. Another yawn came and this time his eyes fluttered slightly. Briefly Sora wondered what time it might be. It was so hard to tell. Sleep was practically on top of him; he could feel it...

As long as Roxas doesn't bother me...maybe I'll get some sleep after all, Sora mused half coherently as he began to drift into that familiar downward spiral of slumber. Faintly he thought he imagined footsteps...a slight ruffle of clothing, pants maybe...a voice...a worried voice...

"Sora?"

But he was out.

* * *

"You found him out on the dock?" Riku arched a brow, a deep frown marring his face as he strode over to the brunet's bedside. The concerned blond standing at the foot of the bed nodded. 

"I called to him but he didn't answer, and then when I tried to wake him up he nearly punched my lights out, so I just carried him here," Tidus explained, a puzzled look still gracing his eyes. They were a beautiful blue, not the same as Sora's...more cerulean really, whereas Sora's maintained that jewel-like Sapphire glow, but they were striking in their own fashion. Shrugging, he eyed the silent silver-haired one blankly. "I didn't know what else to do."

"And he hasn't woken up since?" Riku knelt down and leaned his face toward Sora's slightly. He admitted the boy looked pale...the usual slightly sun-kissed hue being absent and even his lips seemed ghostly. Angling his head slightly Riku's eyes widened noticeably as for an instant Sora wasn't there...but Roxas was...right down to the silver charm at his neck, there he was. Tentatively, Riku reached out his hand to trace it, to prove what he was seeing...and as if the illusion had read his mind, he must have blinked because he was now touching a charm, but it was Sora's silver crown instead.

"Riku?" Tidus tilted his head to one side, arms crossed as he watched, increasingly confused. Shaking his head Riku stood up abruptly, feeling both foolish and disoriented as he dusted his hands on his pants for no reason other than to have a distracting motion.

"You could have brought him to me, you know," Riku said instead of answering the unspoken question of 'what the Hell was that?' he was certain Tidus was thinking.

"Well yeah, but," Tidus walked over to where Riku had knelt before and sat on the chair next to the bed, looking down at Sora fondly. "He's heavy you know." And here he shot Riku a grin who returned it, if half-forced as he noticed Tidus' soft gaze on Sora. Something in him wanted to lash out...something...someone. Riku felt himself striding silently over to where Tidus sat—Tidus who had dazed off watching Sora's even breathing—and he felt his arm tense as if to swing, felt it lift...

And Tidus turned suddenly, blinking up at Riku whose arm was held as if to knock him into the next dimension—which likely would be a very bad thing, considering their past experiences...

"Uh, Riku?" He laughed nervously. The trickle of fear broke through to Riku who blinked as if stunned, wondering what he was doing...and then in the back of his mind the anger flashed again...

_He's mine. Got it memorized?_

"Hey man, you okay?" Tidus laid a hand on Riku's shoulder hesitantly, worried Riku would simply slap him away.

"Uh...yeah," Riku mumbled and turned and quickly stalked out of the room, a half gone "Sorry" thrown over his shoulder.

Tidus, not for the second time that day, felt like he was missing something and could do absolutely nothing about it. Rubbing the back of his head with a roll of his eyes he sat back down on the chair and glanced down at Sora again. Something had been wrong with his friend for days now; he was certain...and surprised a certain someone else hadn't noticed...a certain someone who had just left in an unmitigated hurry with no explanation. Kairi had noticed. She'd mentioned it to Selphie who had of course mentioned it to him. But he'd noticed even before she'd divulged her worries. Sora had a lightness about him that was distinctly there or not there, and lately it hadn't been there...at all.

And that worried the blond.

Looking down he felt a wave of fear sweep through him like ice. Why did Sora look so...so...lifeless? From the rise and fall of his chest Tidus could tell it was quite otherwise, but that didn't quite assuage his misgivings. Even when the brunet was awake he felt very distant…very empty...very much a stranger in the shell of the boy everyone had grown up with.

It was like he was, for lack of a better description, a completely different person.

Suddenly the unconscious boy moved his lips to form what might have been a whisper.

"Sora?" Tidus leaned forward, brow knitting as he scrutinized his friend. Again Sora's lips moved but his eyes remained limply shut, lashes graceful curves against his cheeks.

"...me…not...you..."

What? Tidus gently brought his hand to Sora's face, a very, very light tap.

"Hey, Sora, wake up," Tidus said in hushed tones and opened his mouth to repeat the request but suddenly Sora's eyes shot open and his hand closed around Tidus' wrist in a harsh grip. Tidus winced. "So-ra?"

Blue bored into blue but it was like fire meeting ice as Tidus stood, frozen and uncertain of who exactly was holding his wrist so tightly, yet sure it couldn't possibly be Sora and still, at the same time, knowing it was Sora.

"Let me go Sora," Tidus ordered calmly, but clearly. "Sora..." Tidus let his free hand cover the one Sora had around his wrist and had barely enough time to thrust his arms out as the boy's eyes fluttered as if dizzy and then he slumped forward, dead to the world. "Sora!"

His voice must have carried. Riku came running.

"What happened?" The silver haired boy's tone was strained at best and as Tidus looked over his shoulder, still holding the unconscious Sora in his arms, he felt trapped, as if he was doing something very, very wrong. Riku's intense glare did not help.

"He...and...I...he..." Tidus stumbled over his words, which Riku chose to ignore as he strode over to the blond, face tight with something unreadable, something not quite himself.

"Give him to me." It was nothing short of a royal command and something in Tidus spiked angrily at the tone...cold, condescending...careless. Turning away from Riku, he gently arranged Sora to lie as comfortably as before against the soft white sheets and pillows.

"I'll just...put him back on the bed...okay?" Tidus said unnecessarily since he'd already done it, but he felt like he should say something.

"Okay."

Tidus stood slowly from the chair and looked carefully at the aquamarine eyed boy in front of him.

"You...alright? You seemed...off, earlier," Tidus chose his words with the greatest of care, painfully aware of the delicate heaviness in the air.

"I'm fine." It was a lie. Riku knew it. He knew Tidus knew it. He knew whatever was inside him knew it too. He didn't care. "I'll watch him."

Again, with that horrible, stranger's voice, Tidus noted, ire rising in him but for some reason, casting one concerned glance back at Sora, he nodded and made a hasty exit, shivering as he closed the door behind him. This was his house damn it...but...suddenly it didn't feel like it anymore.

When the door closed Riku's shoulders sagged.

_You're pretty good._

The voice from before.

_I mean, I didn't think anybody could keep me down._

Riku knew that voice.

_Don't tell me you don't recognize me._

Slowly he sat next to Sora, on the bed, pushing the chair aside and then, as gently as possible, pulled the boy up against him so that his head rested limply against Riku's shoulder. The warmth of his body comforted Riku. It reminded him he was alive.

How scared had he been when Tidus called him over?

Did the whole Island think he hadn't noticed?

Damn Tidus, thinking he was the first to notice when Sora was Riku's best friend. If any of them, Tidus...Selphie...Kairi...if any of them had been half as close to Sora as Riku was they would've seen it much earlier...

They would have known.

But Riku had been the only one to notice it at first...and he hadn't said anything...it was precious to him, this secret and singular knowledge, this close awareness of the workings of his friend and his conflicts...and yet this was also the reason Riku had all but jetted across the island to Tidus' house, to Sora's side.

He hadn't said anything...and hidden in that simple, childish possessiveness he'd failed to be there when Sora needed him.

Some friend.

_Tcha! Yeah, some friend._

And now there was this presence...this other feeling inside him.

He hadn't realized how close he was earlier to striking Tidus, but in the single instant before recognition, he'd recognized how dearly he wanted to go through with it...hit him...beat him...remind him who Sora belonged to...

But such...brashness...it wasn't like him...

So he'd run quickly away, trying to find his bearings only to hear that voice.

_Who me? Glad you noticed I'm here. I was beginning to feel neglected._

And damn it liked to talk.

Riku massaged his right temple absently, his left arm draped lazily around Sora's waist, the hand brushing the boy's hip innocently.

When did he start thinking Sora belonged to him anyway? They were best friends...they were like...like...

_Say 'brothers' and I'll talk so much you won't know who you are anymore..._

The voice laughed.

_Though, that is sorta the idea._

Who the Hell are you? Riku was near seething but the shallow and steady breathing of Sora purred through the boy's body against Riku's and calmed him somewhat, letting him regain some sense of himself just as the voice came back, uninvited of course.

_But seriously, I don't think of **him** like that and so no fucking way should you be thinking of **him** like that...brothers? Come **on**._

That smug tone, that relaxed cockiness that reminded him of himself, sadly, Riku noted with some dryness...he knew that voice...

_Want me to spell it for you?_

Axel.

_Slow, aren't you? Man, I can't believe you're my **other**...well, at least you look good...so, what do you say, let me in? I want to say hello._

Rigid with apprehension, Riku drew Sora closer to him and tried to shut out the familiar nobody's voice, burying his face in the nape of the sleeping sky. Maybe…maybe if he just...just pretended Axel wasn't there...maybe then...

Riku blinked as he felt heated breath on his shoulder.

"**He** always calls him 'other' but I think I'll call you Riku."

No fucking way.

Riku slowly shifted to turn but a hand fiercely grabbed him by his jaw, forcing him to face the way he had been.

"I don't think so...So...Riku, holding him pretty close, aren't ya?"

Riku could practically see the smirking emerald eyes and fire red hair without needing to look back.

He wouldn't dignify that with an answer.

"He's so innocent when he sleeps, vulnerable...I used to watch **him**. He'd...have horrible nightmares." And the voice dropped lower as the breath on Riku's shoulder left a shivering trail up over his neck, the side of his face and across his ear as teeth grazed his earlobe, teasing. "You know about the nightmares, don't you Riku?" Before the boy in question could answer a hand shot out, a very real, very tangible hand and reached around Riku, drawing a lazy caress down the right side of Sora's face, thumb brushing his lips. Anger fully his own now Riku made as if to not only leap out of the bed, Sora still in his arms, but try and kick the haunting voice known as Axel square in the face. Unfortunately it seemed he couldn't move as the hand memorizing Sora's features slipped off the boy and onto the body beneath him, Riku's body, Riku's waist, and lower….Riku bit his tongue until he tasted blood.

"...the Hell? Axel you bastard, stop," Riku groaned as the hand explored, trailing down, against a far more sensitive area.

"How else am I supposed to gain control?" Axel's voice half leered rudely, half stated bitterly.

Contradictions...

"You...could...ask," Riku forced out, his discomfiture increasing steadily as he became more and more aware of Sora's body on top of him and Axel's presence behind him, and what Axel was _doing_, particularly...

"Never worked before," was the laugh and it seemed to echo oddly, as if fading.

And Riku's eyes snapped open again, this time to find himself alone, well, with Sora, no Axel, no voice...but still with skin fully flushed and eyes glassy. What the Hell had that been?

The sleeping bundle of Sora cuddled closer against Riku's chest, unconsciously wrapping his arms around the taller boy, gently pushing against him.

Why me? Riku barely repressed a groan.

He couldn't stay like this…

Talk about awkward.

"Uh, Sora?"

No response.

"Sora?"

Still nothing.

"Sora, wake up," and here Riku lightly poked Sora in the side, causing the boy to grumble in his sleep but still not wake up at all. Riku rolled his eyes heavenward.

Seriously.

_Yeah, **he's** the same way._

Oh fuck no.

_What? You thought it was your imagination or something?_

Well, I like to delude myself, was Riku's wry thought but he turned his attention away from Axel's voice to the boy at hand without much effort.

That is until...

_You've got it bad...I guess we are the same._

What did Axel know about his feelings? Riku's blood boiled slightly at the thought of someone like Axel knowing all his deepest, most personal thoughts...and feelings...like his feelings for...

_See? I told you._

Fuck you.

_Ooh, defensive. I can take a hint._

And the presence was gone. Riku sighed deeply, blowing some of his bangs up only to have them fall back across his eyes, as usual. Sora still wasn't waking up...

What happened to you, Riku wondered silently as he gave up trying to move Sora, and simply rearranged it so that both could lie back more comfortably.

So maybe he did lo-

Like Sora.

A lot...so maybe he always had.

Big deal, right?

Right.

Another sigh. The boy in his arms moved and all but ended up draped across Riku's chest, eliciting a rare and deep blush from the usually unreadable one.

Riku blamed it wholly on Axel and his...meddling, for the thoughts now running through his head...

Sora and him in the same bed did not help matters.

And just as he was successfully driving gutter worthy images out of his mind, Riku felt his sharp intake of breath more than he heard it as a dozen far more vivid situations cascaded through his mind in snapshot fashion...

Sora...him...close...closer...kissing...hands roaming, lips parted...irises glazed... Sora beneath him as they...their breath ragged...flesh against flesh...Sora's voice...calling his name...

And for an instant the voice took on a different timbre and tone, the hair in the images sliding by him turned blond, became more curved and spiky rather than just spiky...

No! Not you! His mind's eyes faded to black and then his outward eyes snapped open.

Riku exhaled loudly, not realizing he was desperately trying to catch his breath until he noticed that Sora was slowly waking up from the shakiness of his current pillow. Riku cursed in his mind as Sora made some incoherent noises, licking his lips as he turned and looked up at Riku who felt like doing one of two things. One was to simply take Sora on the spot, regardless of the fact that he knew Axel was the one dredging up most of this lust, and not for Sora but for the _other_ one. The second option was to run as fast as he could, very, very far away, and take a very, very cold shower.

Not that he thought that would actually help if Axel was really in his mind.

As it was, he could do neither because Sora then licked his lips again—god stop doing that, Riku's mind reeled—and mumbled, "Morning."

Wait a second...morning?

"It's..." Riku looked over at the side clock. "Seven...at night, Sora."

"Oh," Sora laughed sheepishly and though his skin was still moonbeam pale and his voice was a little shaky, Riku felt much better with him like this, arms close around him as he gave those small chuckles or the like. "Hey Riku?" Riku glanced down to find Sora blushing furiously and he arched a brow. "W-why are you uh..." he trailed off but Riku understood...or thought he did as he began to pull away, but Sora's hands on his chest stopped him. The brunet had whirled on him as he felt his best friend turn, pressing firm against him to hold him in one spot. "I didn't say I didn't like it." His eye color was off Riku noticed just as Sora's lips came temptingly near his own. "Do you know me?"

"Roxas," Riku's voice felt not his own as he leaned in closer...just a sliver of space more and...

"Sora? Are you awake? I'm coming in." Tidus knocked at the door, startling Sora back into himself as he fell off the bed, leaving a highly disoriented Riku tangled in the sheets, and this is what poor Tidus saw upon walking in.

"Uh, hi?" Sora rubbed his side ruefully. "Ow, geez."

"Here," Tidus hurried over and slung an arm under Sora to help him stand and sit in the chair now. He ignored the burning glare he knew he was receiving from the only other occupant of the room. "Feeling better?"

"Um, yeah, sorry, about this," Sora paused slightly between each word, as if he was worried that he wouldn't say what he was expecting to.

"Not a problem!" Tidus smiled brightly and then daring to look at the definitely scowling Riku he said, "Kicked out an invalid?" For some reason the blond was still peeved at the Riku's earlier strange behavior.

"Funny," Riku drawled as he smoothly climbed out of the bed, and turned to Sora. "I'll take you home." Before Tidus could protest, or Sora could for that matter, Riku had scooped Sora up, bridal style in his arms. This elicited an arched brow from Tidus and a trademarked pout from Sora.

"I can walk you know!"

"Sure you can," Riku replied blandly and without so much as a nod in Tidus' direction, walked out, Sora waving wildly over his shoulder, making faces of apology at the now severely perplexed blitzball player.

Outside, Sora nudged Riku's shoulder playfully.

"Hey, what was that? You were so rude," he chided playfully but when Riku didn't even spare him a look, Sora bit his lip. As when they were young, part of him immediately wanted to take it back and apologize until Riku would give him that typical smile of his, but right now Sora was feeling quite simply snubbed. And so taking offense, he stared off into the distance instead, though the pout remained.

"I don't..." like people touching you, was his thought but instead Riku hurriedly forced out, "His house."

Oh smooth.

"...I thought you…did? You always said it smelled really clean, and you like the carpet, right?"

Ooh busted.

"I...don't...think so anymore," Riku said and then quickly to divert the brunet's attention asked, "Anyways, what's up with you?"

Sora became silent very fast.

"Nothing."

"Nothing? Nothing is you passed out at 3 in the morning for Tidus to find and call me at 6 only to not be able to get you to wake up until 7 at night?" Riku inquired pointedly as he walked the path to his house. He'd said he'd take Sora home. But his place was as good as Sora's. They spent enough time with each other to make it valid. Pushing the door open with his side as he carried Sora in, he added thoughtfully, "You can tell me."

"Riku, put me down, _please_," Sora sighed and Riku relented, setting Sora on the floor carefully, standing still as the boy got his balance again. When he was certain Sora could indeed stand on his own, Riku made for his room, and knew without looking that Sora was following, if only out of sheer habit.

Sure enough when he entered, sat on his bed and turned, there stood Sora, leaning against the doorframe.

"So?" Riku prompted, impatient and not bothering to hide it as he rested his arm on his knee idly. Without the unnecessary invite, Sora casually made his way over to the bed and sat at the foot of it, facing away from his best friend. Riku frowned. "You can't even look at me?"

Sora's heart split at the center.

"No! That's not it!" Sora whirled around, eyes wide and pleading something Riku couldn't quite read.

"So, what is it?" Riku was getting tired of dancing around the answer.

"It's—!" Sora's words died on his lips as he felt a familiar presence in his mind, front and center.

No...not now...please...not now...no...

"I..." Sora trembled as he felt the last vestiges of his own control become replaced by someone else's.

Riku leaned forward, annoyed. "You what?" he asked, thinking he'd missed part of it in the mumble.

"I..." Sora felt himself move his hand as it drew itself lazily down Riku's cheek, over his throat and across his torso as if transfixed, and he was transfixed, but he wasn't the one controlling his actions...well, he didn't think so...but...he couldn't be sure either...but...

Riku shivered involuntarily.

"Sora?" he didn't quite believe his friend, his best friend was doing this...his Sora...innocent, playful Sora...his hand now weaving into Riku's silver hair, tugging at it with slight pressure so his head tilted back...oddly dominant...not like Sora...but it was Sora...or was it? Hot breath brushed his lips and Riku felt his lips part in anticipation, his own breathing mingling with Sora's as the softness of his lips brushed his in a tease.

"Not..._me_," Sora's voice and body shook as he forced out the words; they had a broken quality to them.

Then it was someone else entirely as Sora's hands pulled Riku down the last crucial bit to his own lips, nothing gentle or soft about it this time…just hard, fast, and frightening.

Riku responded, crawling up over Sora, pushing him against the bed easily, drawing his lower lip into suck and then drawing his teeth against it, as the images from earlier overtook his senses and he began to place furious kisses on Sora's flesh, everywhere possible, pushing back the shirt—one Tidus had loaned him, Riku noted sourly—and leaving a hot, wet trail down Sora's throat, across his torso, down his abdomen, letting his tongue trace the boundary near his also borrowed pair of drawstrings. Staring up at Sora through half-lidded eyes, Riku ran a hand across the boy, grazing his sides with his perfectly trimmed fingernails, reveling in the shudder that rippled through him.

_Make him feel._

A voice...not his own...Riku tried to ignore it...of course.

_He misses me. Let me have him._

A demand, for control.

Riku fought it as he moved back up to Sora's jaw, nipping along it and flicking his tongue out as he covered Sora's pulse point, The boy arched into him, earning a groan from the silver-haired one.

_Let me._

Riku's mind was already hazy, but it just went to pieces now as that presence and smug voice seemed to win a vital struggle.

Sora meanwhile was experiencing waves of pleasure from the boy he knew he loved and admittedly lusted after...but that it wasn't him...either of them...something was wrong...something was off...he couldn't make it stop...

Oh but did he want it to stop?

Faintly aware of a hand pulling him harder against the muscular body on top of him, Sora wasn't sure. Yet as things continued, and bodies became needier, lips greedier, hands fiercer...kisses less loving...more desperate...as these things began to take over...inside Sora felt a scream that this wasn't how it should be.

Riku wrestled with the voice in his mind for control.

Don't make me hurt him...if he hates me...Riku's inner tone was deeply pained.

_He could never hate you._

Not so sure about that, Riku thought hollowly even as a rush of pleasure shot through him as the body underneath him ground up against his, hips pressing into each other.

I don't know, again was his thought even as he gripped tighter to the boy he knew as Sora.

Something inside him, beyond his nobody's voice, beyond even his own voice, something deeper than that, cried out in protest, in warning.

But it got lost in the darkness.

* * *

Much darker than usual and technically an in-game possibility of what might have happened if Roxas really didn't fade and neither did Axel and Axel was Riku's nobody and I know it probably seems ridiculous to most, but I had it stuck in my head after talking about it with a couple cool people, so nyah! I know it's slightly...er...at my liberty, since Roxas is darker but I was picturing him as himself from Organization XIII, at which point he was indeed pretty dark if you ask me...and then there's the fun I had with Axel too...forgive me if I seem to be blasphemy-ing your favorites...yes, it's very physical on their part, but that will be explained...and so on. But I wanted to test the waters. 

Continue/ scrap? I know I've other stories going so maybe I should just stick to those haha.

-Riyu, forever attacked and owned by his fandom, and occasionally his boyfriend

Yuki: You mean, eternally, always, completely, utterly...right?

Riyu: ...er...yes?

Yuki: I thought so.


End file.
